Typically, bioreactors use a metal chamber to incubate one batch of microbes, and then such chamber must be sterilized between, each use. Disposable bioreactor chambers, such as bioreactor bags, must be manually monitored during use. Both these types of bioreactors are presently loaded with a starter culture of microbes at the beginning of the incubation process by the end-user, which increases the possibility of contamination of the bioreactor by pathogens, especially in agricultural settings.
Therefore, a need exists for a bioreactor system adapted to provide more-continuous batch incubation of microbes which system would provide for greatly decreased chances of such contamination.